Smells Like Summer
by skyrans
Summary: "Jika kau butuh bantuan untuk mengoleskan tabir surya di punggungmu, aku dengan senang hati akan membantu." ;RTN!SasuHina ;AU ;DLDR ;Written for #SummerforWinterHCI event prompt Summer ;Mind to Review?


**Smells Like Summer**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **Written for #SummerforWinterHCI event.**

 **.**

 **I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story With RTN!SasuHina.**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku senang saja melihat tubuh indahmu seperti ini, tapi sepertinya aku akan jauh lebih bahagia jika pemandangan ini hanya tersaji untukku pribadi," komentar Sasuke enteng setelah langkah kakinya berhenti di samping kursi malas yang ditempati Hinata untuk berjemur.

Meski mendengarnya, yang dikomentari memilih untuk tak repot-repot merespons. Di balik kaca mata hitam yang dipakai, kelopaknya masih terpejam, menjadi lapisan kedua untuk melindungi manik lavendernya dari matahari musim panas.

Kini mereka berada di pinggir kolam renang hotel mewah tempat mereka menginap. Tunggu. Jangan membayangkan mereka tengah berbulan madu atau sekedar berlibur bersama. Mereka di sana karena perjalanan bisnis yang harus Sasuke penuhi. Dan Hinata mengekor atas perintah Sasuke yang beralasan bahwa ia butuh sekretarisnya ikut bersamanya untuk hari itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke. Bos genitnya itu pasti punya agenda lain. Tentu saja, untuk apa sekretaris perusahaan ikut saat Sasuke memiliki dua asisten pribadi yang siap merangkum dan mengatur segala kegiatan juga kebutuhannya. Hal seperti ini-Sasuke yang memaksanya ikut-sudah terlalu sering terjadi, sehingga sekarang Hinata sudah malas untuk melayangkan argumen penolakan yang ujung-ujungnya tak akan menang melawan alibi Sasuke. Berada dekat bosnya itu memang sering membuatnya jengkel, tapi Hinata mencoba melihat keuntungannya. Yah, kapan lagi ia bisa liburan gratis di luar masa cutinya?

Tak juga mendapat tanggapan, Sasuke tertawa renyah sebelum menempati salah satu kursi malas kosong tepat di samping Hinata. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku bergabung, kan?" tanyanya setelah ia mendudukkan diri dengan satu lutut ditekuk untuk menjadi tumpuan satu tangannya.

"Kau sudah duduk di sampingku bahkan sebelum aku mengizinkanmu, untuk apa lagi bertanya seperti itu?" balas Hinata datar, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Hanya basa-basi kesopanan. Aku terbiasa mengendalikan tingkahku sejak kecil, terlebih kepada wanita." Sasuke menjawab dengan seringai di bibirnya, oniksnya tak menyerah menatap sosok wanita yang terbaring santai di sampingnya.

"Omong kosong. Kalau kau memang begitu, harusnya kau sadar kalau menatap wanita berbikini terlalu lama itu bukan tindakan sopan," cibir Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku sedang menatapmu?"

Hinata berdecih sebelum menjawab. "Kau selalu begitu."

Lagi, Sasuke mengeluarkan kekehan rendah yang ringan. "Kau benar-benar mengerti aku, Hinata," aku Sasuke, masih dengan nada yang seringan kapas. "Tapi sekarang aku hanya menatap wajahmu, kok."

"Lagi-lagi omong kosong," Hinata kembali mencibir.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau harus tahu, bahkan lelaki _gentleman_ sepertiku akan sangat kesulitan untuk tidak melirik tubuh wanita cantik yang hanya berbalut bikini," aku Sasuke sambil menyeringai ringan.

Hinata berdecih mendengar Sasuke yang melabeli dirinya sendiri dengan kata ' _gentleman_ ', namun ia tak berkomentar lebih.

"Omong-omong, tidak biasanya kau keluar kamar seperti ini." Penyataan Sasuke terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban.

"Hanya sedang mengambil kesempatan untuk mencari ketenangan. Jauh-jauh dari bosku yang maha sibuk juga menyebalkan," guman Hinata, cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke. "Tapi sepertinya bosku itu sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya," tambah Hinata.

"Bosmu bisa tersinggung jika mendengarnya," balas Sasuke, senyum terhibur masih terhias tipis di wajahnya.

"Tidak peduli. Aku sudah sering mengatakan hal yang lebih menyinggungnya, berharap dipecat. Tapi nyatanya, sekedar memarahiku saja dia tidak pernah."

"Jelas sekali bosmu itu orang baik." Sasuke kembali terkekeh, membuat Hinata lagi-lagi menghadiahkan decihan atas komentar pemujaan terhadap diri sendiri itu.

Sasuke akhirnya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya seperti Hinata. Kedua tangannya terlipat membantali kepalanya sendiri, kelopak matanya menutup menghindari tatapan matahari. Hari itu cerah, namun tak terlalu terik. Hangat, tak terlalu panas. Sapuan cahaya matahari berbarengan dengan angin kering namun sejuk yang mengenai kulitnya terasa menyenangkan. Andai Sasuke membawa kaca mata hitam seperti Hinata, suasananya akan jadi sempurna.

Sasuke merasa tenang, berada di dekat Hinata selalu menenangkannya, terlebih didukung dengan suasana musim panas yang ramah ini. Seperti cukup untuk merenggangkan otot dan otaknya yang menegang setelah berhadapan dengan berbagai kewajiban kantornya.

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit, barang untuk melirik sekretaris cantiknya. Memang Sasuke akui ia merupakan tipikal lelaki yang suka bermulut manis untuk sekedar melayangkan perasaan wanita. Tapi untuk wanita di sampingnya ini, setiap godaan yang ia keluarkan bukanlah sekedar gombalan kosong. Sasuke senang menggoda Hinata, namun ia tak sekedar bermanis mulut kepada wanita itu.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan untuk mengusap tabir surya di punggungmu, aku dengan senang hati akan membantu." Sasuke berbasa-basi menawarkan, hanya memancing mereka keluar dari kediaman yang menenangkan. Karena bagaimanapun tajamnya lidah Hinata, ia tetap suka mendengar suara wanita itu.

"Kau baik sekali," balas Hinata ogah. Kali ini Hinata menengok sedikit ke arah Sasuke, lavendernya kini terbuka meski kaca mata hitam masih menghalanginya.

"Yah, aku sering mendengar pujian itu dari orang-orang," seringai Sasuke.

"Dan sangat rendah hati," sindir Hinata dengan ironi. "Sepertinya kau banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Neji."

Sasuke tertawa, matanya yang tak terbuka sepenuhnya itu makin menyipit mendengar nama sepupu Hinata yang maha mesum juga doyan pamer itu. "Sepertinya begitu. Padahal aku akan jauh lebih bahagia jika bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu," godanya.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya, dan seperti sudah kebiasaan, tangannya refleks melayang untuk meninju lengan Sasuke, namun sebelum berhasil, Sasuke menangkap pergelangannya.

"Kau harus mencoba untuk mengurangi sikap galakmu," ujar Sasuke tanpa ada maksud menyinggung sedikitpun.

"Kau juga harus mencoba mengendalikan kata-katamu kalau begitu." Hinata menarik tangannya hingga lepas dari tangan Sasuke. "Kau tahu, orang-orang menganggapmu lelaki idaman yang sempurna untuk dikenalkan kepada orang tua mereka. Tapi aslinya, kau sama mesumnya dengan Neji," komentar Hinata, nada bicaranya lebih seperti merajuk daripada marah.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kalimat 'ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu'?" Sasuke melihat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke menyukai itu.

Keduanya saling diam beberapa saat, membiarkan bunyi kendaraan samar-samar terdengar dari jalanan di luar sana. Oniks Sasuke masih lekat menatap Hinata yang memalingkan wajah. Tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata yang lepas dari kuncir tingginya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis galak yang suka menindas orang lain saat sekolah menengah. Hanya saja kau jauh lebih manis."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film picisan anak remaja." Hinata membalas dengan gumaman, ia masih merasakan panas dari dalam menyerang wajahnya.

"Mungkin," kekeh Sasuke pendek. "Aku sangat merekomendasikan _Mean Girls_ jika kau mau menonton salah satunya."

Hinata akhirnya kembali menghadap Sasuke, ia menantang oniks lelaki itu dengan tatapan menyipit geli. "Kau juga ketularan Naruto sepertinya."

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya Itachi yang membuatku menonton film itu.

Kalimat itu akhirnya membuat Hinata tertawa, ringan dan terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua terdengar konyol. Aku harap seseorang ada di sana untuk menertawakan ekspresi kalian saat menontonnya," ujar Hinata di sela tawanya.

"Shisui juga pernah menontonnya, dan dia menikmatinya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kami," ujar Sasuke, lebih seperti menyuarakan pembelaan atas penghakiman Hinata. "Lagipula apa anehnya kalau lelaki sepertiku menonton film roman picisan semacam itu?" Sasuke kembali membela diri.

Hinata hanya berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala, bibirnya masih mengukir senyuman. "Kalau saja media tahu bagaimana aslinya para Uchiha muda yang mereka agung-agungkan itu," komentarnya menggantung.

"Kau bisa memperoleh banyak uang dari mereka dengan membeberkan seluruh rahasia tentang Uchiha yang kau ketahui," balas Sasuke asal.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Salah satu Uchiha itu sudah menggajiku sampai aku pusing membaca nominal di rekening tabunganku," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan lagi. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri hingga berhadapan dengan Hinata yang sudah bersila menghadapnya lebih awal, wanita itu juga sudah melepaskan kaca mata hitam hang sedari tadi melindungi lavendernya.

"Terdengar seperti kau yang memang suka menyimpan rahasia." Kedua netra yang kontras itu saling bertemu.

Hinata menangguk kecil. "Menyenangkan mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui orang lain," ujar Hinata tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka. "Terlebih jika rahasia itu tentangmu." Hinata tersenyum manis.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulut untuk merespons, Hinata sudah mencondongkan dirinya, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup ujung bibir Sasuke selama beberapa detik. Jarak mereka membuat Sasuke dapat dengan jelas membaui aroma Hinata. Tercium seperti aroma lidah buaya, bunga dan tabir surya. Seperti aroma musim panas. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menginginkan untuk menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, menahan wanita itu hanya untuk dirinya.

Namun sampai Hinata menarik diri, melepaskan pertemuan bibir mereka, Sasuke tetap diam menikmati tiap detik yang berjalan. Ia hanya ingin menikmatinya secara pasif mengingat jarang sekali Hinata berinisiatif untuk memulai kontak di antara mereka. Bukan tertegun atau apa, hanya saja sensasinya berbeda saat Hinatalah yang memulainya. Setelah kecupan ringan itu, Sasuke melihat Hinata mengenakan kimono mandi yang semula menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Wanita itu memastikan talinya terikat sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Beristirahatlah, kau janji kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu nanti malam." Hinata memberikan satu kecupan lagi, kali ini lebih singkat namun tepat di bibir Sasuke. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke dalam hotel.

Sasuke memandang figur Hinata yang kian menjauh, ia baru berpaling saat wanita itu semakin terlihat samar di balik pintu kaca hotel. Sasuke terkekeh pendek, bibirnya melengkung menunjukkan seringai menawan khas miliknya yang terbukti merupakan salah satu pemandangan yang ingin diabadikan setiap wanita.

Sasuke menggeleng kemudian kembali berbaring, tangan menumpu kepala dan mata terpejam ringan, seperti posisi sebelumnya. Bedanya kali ini ia lebih mengeluarkan ekspresi puas di wajahnya. Benaknya masih penuh dengan bayangan Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Wanita cantik yang berhasil merebut penuh perhatiannya.

Gadis galak yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti menggoda setiap wanita berpenampilan menarik yang sekedar lewat di hadapannya.

Sekretaris yang sejak delapan bulan lalu merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

Wanitanya.

Bibir, pikiran dan hati Sasuke masih tersenyum lebar. Dalam kepalanya ia memilah dan menyusun agenda yang sekiranya menyenangkan untuk mengisi waktu bersama Hinata malam ini, di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Hmmm, Hinata... agaknya kau harus lebih waspada malam ini.

- _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **Nggak tau ini potongan babak gaje muncul dari mana... tau-tau kepikiran aja pas inget prompt summer :v**_

 _ **Sasu's bday and SasuHina month is coming btw... aku ngiler pengen ikutan tapi kejebak duta dan belon sempet cari ide pengembangan prompt yang ada, mana promptnya unfamiliar banget buatku *syedih* :'v**_

 _ **Ngetik lewat hp nih, sorry kalo jadinya berantakan atau banyak ranjau typo atau gimana, first time juga soalnya o.o**_

 _ **Hope you like it anyway... thanks ^^**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_

.

 ** _p.s. please jangan nagih ff on going di sini *bhaaqqq :v... I meant it, seminggu ini saya belon pegang laptop jadi belon sempet lanjut next chap buat fic ongoing. Kenapa ngga bikin di hp? Kagok, di laptop udah di tengah jalan, rewrite tanpa teks asli bikin saya bingung penyusunannya, so... gomen o.o_**

 ** _*maap curhat :v_**


End file.
